


Street Corner Santa Part 7

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 7

## Street Corner Santa Part 7

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 7 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Part 7 

"Son of a bitch!" Byers, the mildest of men said explosively. "This has got to be in the fifties and they're talking like this is a known thing, alien crafts and alien beings." 

"Yes," Answered Mulder in a hard, cold voice. "These are the original conspirators. Does anyone know who the older men are?" 

Krycek coughed, "The one with the goatee is Claus Bergman, right hand medical assistant to Mengele. He was brought into the US by a senate committee from the Southern Coalition on Race Relations, in fifty-two; he'd been sentenced to life by the Nuremburg War Trials. They saw a future with integration in it and wanted `science' to back them up when their states opposed it. The one with the bald spot is Nicholas Balekerova, he was brought into the US by the socialist underground, and they wanted him to provide good news about how the newly formed USSR was dealing with crime and criminals. But in fact, he'd been the first to get his hands on the Eugenics material from the Nazi laboratories in Poland. I do not know the others, but I have no doubt they were also considered medical or scientific experts on genetics or biology. There's another panel of these old men who were all part of the race to atomic energy and the atom bomb, not to mention space exploration. The old men we know now as the Syndicate had their roots formed here, in the fifties." 

Mulder, who had never heard Krycek say so much at one time before, turned to him in the illumination that came from the hologram. How do Spender and my father enter into this?" 

Krycek moved uncomfortably, "You'll see." He answered shortly. Frohike hit the ON button and the scene resumed, there was a panorama shot of the room and the scene reformed, this time, there were several other men at the table and several more young Army officers standing. A young Captain Mulder was answering a question. "We have found evidence that the oil-like excretions from the aliens are able to make its way through the ground, to the ocean and lives in salt water. Several subs from the US, USSR and France have experienced takeovers by this substance. The best Intel suggests that it is trying to find its way back to its own ships. We have contained the infestations so far by ordering the captains to sacrifice their crews and their subs." 

"And when it decides to come ashore?" An old man asked. 

Spender replied, "So far it has not been able to live on its own in the Earth's atmosphere." The old man curled his lip in distain, and the young Spender flushed and looked angry that his answer had met disapproval. 

The scene swirled and reappeared, this time in was a meeting of several dozen easily recognized scientists and political figures from the early sixties. They were in a room that was identifiable as a meeting room in the US Capitol itself. The younger men were dressed in suits and ties now, name tags identifying them as State Department, DOD, and FBI employees. Spender was there, as was Mulder and the Brit, in a Saville Road suit and a name tag from Scotland Yard, was there too. 

"Well fuck," Mulder muttered when he saw both President John F. and Attorney General Bobby Kennedy in the crowd, along with a young Governor Wallace, Byrd and Vice President Johnson. 

Frohike paused the image, "Now we know for sure our theories were right" He said and Byers and Langly agreed. 

"Yes, yes," Krycek said testily, "but no one was listening." 

Mulder turned to Krycek, "What has bitten you?" 

"Look more carefully," Krycek replied and Mulder stared at the men one by one, his gaze no longer narrowed on the Kennedy's. There, towards the back of the room was a tall, young and handsome man with high cheekbones and green as glass eyes. "Well look at him." Mulder said with some sarcasm in his voice. 

"He left my mother and me behind, we barely made it out of Czechoslovakia into the US when I was four, my mother had been targeted by his enemies, she always thought it was because she was a scientist who refused to follow the prevailing politics." 

She died in an apartment fire, supposedly an accident by our senile neighbors. I was fifteen and I met him," Krycek looked at the man in the image, "the next week." 

Mulder held his breath, he would bet everything he owned on the fact that this was Krycek's truth. 

"He wanted to `help' me," Krycek continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I told him to go to hell, and he slapped me." Krycek's mouth turned feral. "I kicked him in the nuts. My beautiful, gentle mother was a pile of ashes and this bastard wanted to help me. He said he was my father and that he had stayed away to keep us safe. I did not believe him, standing there in a suit that cost more than a month's rent and looking like he was a prince. He grabbed my arm and I knew he was going to break it, if my mother had been hiding out, it was from him, not because it was a safety measure." 

The room was utterly silent, even the traffic from the street had ceased. "I twisted away and ran. He did not bother to get sweaty and run after me." Krycek sighed deeply, "I did not see him again until I went for a walk after my Academy graduation dinner." 

Alex Krycek stared at Mulder, "He had me hustled into the back seat of a limo and held a gun on me. I wasn't armed yet, you know? We got out in an airplane hanger at Fort Marlene. They were all there, Spender, Mulder, the Brit and two trembling old people, in old world clothes. He introduced me to my maternal grandparents. I was going to spy for them or they would die. There was no deal offered. They began to cry, and I could see my mother's face in both of them. My father smiled and that was that. I was going to begin my FBI career by reporting to them about another agent, a Fox Mulder, who was a nut, but also a security risk." He stared at Mulder until it was Mulder, who at last, lowered his gaze. 

"I learned how not to care," Krycek said in a hard voice, and he shrugged, "once I saw all the corruption in the inviolate FBI, State Department and the Pentagon, I gave in, who was I to save the world anyway?" 

"My father died in a lab explosion, it was poetic, you know, he went up in flames too. But, it wasn't until I put a bullet in William Mulder's brain that I finally felt some closure. The bastard, the Smoker, he celebrated too, Mulder. Another pretender for the throne he intended to occupy was gone; I was fucked up and forever in his debt to keep him quiet." Krycek shrugged again, "I have done what I can to screw him, I returned Scully and she lived, I never let him know your Mr. X was an Air Force Full Bird Colonel on his payroll," Krycek paused, "And some other things you do not know about." 

Mulder was quiet, but angry and hurt. He stood, Krycek stood. Krycek opened his arms "Kill me now or get over it, Mulder." He said. "You are walking into a pool or real sharks now, and I am a minnow, but if it will make you more committed, shoot me." 

The Gunmen held their breath, they were brave anarchists, but being witnesses to a murder perpetrated by a friend, was a bit out of their league. 

Mulder did not go for his gun, he stepped in closer to Krycek and punched him as hard as he could. There was a crunch and Krycek fell to his knees, but he did not return the punch. 

"You broke his nose," Byers said quietly and opened a fully supplied emergency kit that Krycek had had on the table. He fixed Krycek's nose like he was a corner man in a boxing ring. Stuffing his nose with cotton swabs and taping the broken nose with medical tape. Krycek would probably have a small bump of broken cartilage in his perfect profile, but Byers thought he could live with it. He tossed Mulder a chemical cold pack to put on his knuckles and everyone sat down again and Frohike turned the images back on. 

End Part 7 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 7**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 7**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **8k**  |  **01/06/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
